


Just call me Baby

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Impala (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Crack, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments, Tattoos, The Impala (Supernatural), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A spell gone wrong, and here Baby stands, but how do the boys react to the news?**Human Impala/Winchester boys
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Impala/Dean Winchester, Impala/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Impala/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Meeting Baby

She wasn't really sure what was going on, even as she stared down at her hands, dirty and blood-stained. To be honest, she couldn't recall the moments that led to them being bloody, nor was she entirely sure that she was supposed to have hands. That was a strange thought, urging her to look down, to her lap. She was bare, skin equally bruised and bloody everywhere else, her fingers reaching for a particularly harsh-looking cut.  
  
Her nails were broken, something she observed as she raised a hand, admiring it in the low light. Speaking of, somehow, she knew where she was. It took a moment for the word to come, and when it did, she spoke it aloud.  
  
'Bunker.' Her throat hurt, scratchy and sore, and she could taste blood in her mouth, foul and sour. But the word brought comfort, it sounded like Home, and she knew instantly that she was safe. It did little to lower her heartrate, but that wasn’t the main issue at the moment. Moving one leg, the one that had been cut badly, she realised that there was something beneath her. Carefully, gently, she reached for it, startling slightly when she realised it was a cloth bag.

‘H…Help!’ Her voice wasn’t loud, nor strong, but it did ring out slightly. More than she’d hoped, brushing aside some of the hair that was hanging around her shoulders, looking towards a door at the far end. There was barely any light, enough for her to recognise vehicles in the room, and for some reason, she felt a stab of jealousy as she stared at them.

‘HELP!’ This time she screamed, then collapsed inwards, her chest heaving. God, it hurt like crazy, and the more she tried to move, the more she bled. Not exactly the thing she wanted to do right now, not when she was still naked, arms curling around herself. Hearing a shout, then the door opening, she froze.

Green eyes were the first she saw, then the barrel of a gun pointed at her. Squeaking, she moved her knees upwards, around her, stared at the two men that walked in.

‘What the fuck! Where’s my car?’ A gun pointing at her, indicating she should speak, but all she could do was stare in confusion at the two of them, the other already lowering his gun.

‘What did you do to my car?!’ It was shouted, but the other, slightly taller man, ignored the first, putting his hands up after tucking his gun back into his belt.

‘Hey, we’re not here to hurt you,’

‘Like Hell we aren’t! My car’s gone, Sammy!’

‘Can you tell us how you got here?’ The man was moving closer, and instinct told her she could trust him. She rose her head, looking up at him, watched as he took off his over-shirt and slowly offered it. Timidly, she reached out, fingers going for the fabric, wrapping it around herself while covering her bare body with one arm. Carefully, she looked back to the kinder man, decided to try and speak.

‘I… I don’t know.’ Raspy, sore, and altogether not entirely sure they weren’t going to shoot her, she looked between them. The one that had been called Sammy was staring at the cut on her thigh, before moving his gaze to the bag. His eyes widened, reaching to take it, and she shrunk in slightly.

‘Dean, look. It’s like the ones from the case.’ Dean. Sammy. She knew those names, knew them well, just like she knew this was the Bunker. These men were good, safe, and suddenly the gun didn’t seem as threatening.

‘So what? She a witch?’

‘NO!’ She declared, then looked puzzled. Sammy looked to her, then to the bag, then back to her.

‘You’re not a Witch?’ The taller one asked, the smaller one tucking his gun back into the waistband of his jeans, still grumbling about the lack of a car.

‘I don’t think so.’ Dean huffed, rolled his eyes, looked to the doors to the Garage they were in. She blinked, looked around the room, realising that they were right. There was something missing.

‘Do you have a name?’ His tone was getting softer, the more he spoke. She was thankful for it, considering she was already confused, but he seemed to be nice. Did she have a name? Things popped up, vague memories of words beginning with C, or maybe an I?

‘Baby.’ She finally said, heard Dean mutter “ironic”, but she didn’t understand why.

‘Nice to meet you, Baby. I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. How about you have a bath, then we stitch you up, and see what you can remember?’ He was offering a hand, and she slowly accepted, allowed him to help her up. She kept clutching the shirt, pleased when it dropped to just above her knees, but her legs felt weak. Every step felt odd, like it wasn’t how she usually got around, but she followed his lead. Dean was walking behind, grumbling about losing his baby, never mind. They suddenly stopped, Sam spinning around.

‘Dean, quit it. We’ll call Jody and Cas, get them looking for a 67’ Impala. She’s pretty noticeable, they’ll find her.’ Baby listened to the words, felt something spark when he mentioned the Impala, and a person named Cas. She knew those things, didn’t she? Leading her onwards, Sam kept her steady as they finally made it, settling her down on the toilet lid while he walked across to the bath. Dean hovered in the doorway, every so often staring at her, but Baby just concentrated on not passing out.

‘I’ll leave some clothes outside the door, okay? Once your done, come down the corridor, then take a left.’ She didn’t nod, just watched the two men leave, then the door shut. She shrugged off the shirt slowly, raised herself back up and walked across to the bath. The water was steaming, but she trusted Sam to have made it an alright temperature, lifting one foot and placing it into the heat.

It was addictive, the feeling of water over her skin, and she was quick to slide under its surface, watching the water turn red. Despite the fact she was pretty sure she’d never had a bath before, she figured it out pretty quickly. The bottle on the side was soap, and she lathered up her skin and watched the white suds forming over her skin, then did the same with her hair. It was thicker than she expected, a dark colour, and she ran her fingers through it curiously.

Her name wasn’t Baby. Her nickname was, she was sure of that, but she wasn’t actually CALLED Baby. Washing away the suds, she paused when her fingers ran over her hip, felt some raised skin, but it wasn’t painful, not like the bruises. Stepping out, she gripped one of the towels, moved across to the mirror and wiped a hand across the steamy surface.

Her eyes were grey. A stunning grey, her hair dark and stuck to her shoulders, but as she stepped back, she saw it. A carving, on her skin, almost like a tattoo.

**S.W. D.W.**

Sam Winchester. Dean Winchester. She knew them, they were her family, her body told her. Her eyes caught sight of something else, and she turned, surprised to see ink on her lower back. Devil’s trap, her mind informed her, and she traced it.

Her name was Baby, at least, that was what Dean called her. Sam did, when it was just the two of them, alone in the car. No, not in the car. When she was the car.


	2. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby introduces herself, decides she's staying the month

After the revelation, Baby wasn’t quite sure what to do. The clothes hung off her frame, a belt that was tightened beyond belief, the hems of the jeans rolled up so that she could walk without falling. The shirt was loose, hung around her frame, and she still had the issue that she wasn’t wearing anything under them. Carefully, she followed Sam’s instructions, walked down the corridor before turning into a large room.

Tables lined the centre, books around the outside, and she looked across the room with interest. No doubt this was where the boys got all their information from, where they spent their time when they weren’t Hunting. Now, as she looked at it, more and more pieces clicked into place. This was where she belonged, even if she wasn’t in the right body at the moment.

‘Baby?’ She spun, saw Sam staring, Dean’s unhappy face focused on the laptop in front of him. These were her boys, she thought, felt a smile spread across her cheeks as she looked to them. Wow, how they had grown, since she’d first carried a baby Dean back from the hospital after he was born, all the way to this point, looking at them as adults.

‘Are you okay?’ Sam questioned, and she looked up the younger Hunter. He was so kind, even after everything that had happened. Both of the boys had such a hard life, yet here they were, trusting a stranger into their home. A stranger, she reminded herself, because she hadn't told them who she was.

‘I know who I am.’ She said, found her voice stronger with the pleased look that shot across both their faces. Dean had abandoned the laptop to look up at her, and after all the years of him looking after her, she finally had the chance to switch it round. Sticking her hand out, like she had seen humans do when they met each other, she grinned up at Sam.

‘I’m the Impala, but I believe you boys call me Baby?’

**

Okay, she didn’t think they were going to shoot her anymore. Despite the fact that her statement resulted in her being tested with silver, holy water (and now she understood why Dean looked so angry every time someone doused him with it) and had even kept a gun pointing at her, she eventually was allowed to speak up.

‘You’re name is Dean Winchester, you were born on January 24th, 1979. You love Pie, sex, strippers and porn. You listened to “Ready to love” when you had sex with Anna. You’re obsessed with unhealthy food, you take your coffee black, you’ve always wanted to roleplay as cowboys, you hate flying.’ Baby paused, watched Dean’s mouth open and shut like a fish, then turned to Sam.

‘Sam Winchester, born May 2nd 1983, named after your maternal grandfather. You love healthy food, drink too much coffee, and you’re a lightweight. You left hunting to go to Stanford, returned after Jess died. You once refitted me so you could listen to music on your iPod. After Dean went to Purgatory, you tried to drive me off…’

‘Okay.’ Sam cut in, eyes wide, and Baby stopped. She knew why he had cut her off, knew the words she was going to say were personal. Sure enough, Dean was staring at Sam, then looked to her.

‘Finish the sentence.’ Sam shot his brother a scowl, Baby not interfering.

‘You’re really… her?’ Dean was standing, moving closer, and she fought the urge to step towards him. Instead, she took the hem of the shirt that smelled like Dean, lifted it above her hip, revealing the scratched-in marks that signalled her to be theirs. Sam sucked in air, Dean reached out, pausing just before touching her skin.

‘Go ahead.’ Like he hadn't patched her up thousands of times, his fingers shook slightly as they ran across the raised skin, his eyes widening.

‘Baby.’ The word, the one she always heard, made her grin.

‘It’s really good to speak to you, Dean.’ She meant it, as well, then turned to look at Sam, giving him the same bright smile. They both looked dumbfounded, and she couldn’t help but reach to pat them both on the cheek, turning her smile to a grin.

‘How about getting me some clothes that fit?’

**

‘Cas is coming, but I think I’ve figured it out.’ Of course he had, Sam was a brainy nerd. She muttered the last bit aloud, earning a fond smile from both brothers, while she continued to eat the burger Dean had made her. It tasted delicious, the smell she remembered from times when the boys had rushed out, and she wasn’t disappointed.

‘It’s connected to the lunar cycle, so…’ He trailed off, and Baby rose her head, understanding what he wasn’t saying.

‘Once the next full moon comes, I’m back to being a car?’ Sam nodded, Dean stared at the table, and neither of them said anything.

‘Well, that’s okay, but we can make the most of the month, right?’ Did they want her to change back sooner? Although she wasn’t sure she wanted to be human forever, she kind of liked the ability to talk to her boys, to smile up at them when they made funny jokes.

**

She would never say it aloud, but she was jealous of the car. She sat in the back, frowning at the awful interior, almost growled when Dean patted the steering wheel. They were going shopping, so she no longer looked tiny in the oversized clothes, but she hadn't realised that it would mean being inside another car.

‘Are you… growling?’ Sam turned to look at her, and she blushed, looked away from the seat. Dean was biting on his lip, trying not to laugh, and even Sam looked amused.

‘Shut up.’ She snapped, then frowned, picked at a loose thread on the stitching of the car.

‘The interior’s gross, right?’ Dean’s laugh was the happiest thing she’d ever heard, a full belly laugh that made her grin back, Sam sniggering as he looked back to the front of the car.

‘She’s definitely no Baby.’ Dean remarked, caught her eye in the mirror, and she offered him her best smile.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, and meeting Castiel

Clothes shopping was harder than expected. The boys had palmed her off onto a sales assistant, telling the lady that she needed everything, and the woman had looked her up and down, before whisking her away to a changing room. Now, Baby looked at her body, listening to the woman outside ask her what kind of style she was going for.

‘Badass. Nothing sparkly, nothing too girly.’ What she was quickly learning, was that bras were hard to clasp. After several attempts, she finally managed to get one secured to her chest, a nice black lace that she thought matched her hair colour. Apparently, matching sets were the best things to get, so she picked several colours, before the lady returned.

‘Now, I’m not sure how far you want to go…’ Baby looked to what was in her arms, and grinned. Oh yeah, she was going full-out.

**

‘She’s my car.’ Dean was looking into his coffee, slightly lost, and Sam could understand. Sure, their lives were slightly fucked up, but this was different. The one constant they had growing up, beside each other, was the Impala. And now, rather than four wheels, she had two legs, and a chest that he had seen Dean staring at for slightly too long.

‘I know.’ Sam replied, wondering how long Baby would be. And whether he’d get the chance to speak to her about what she almost blurted out, about how he tried to drive them both off the edge, killing himself and… God, it was a lot simpler when she was a Car, now all he could think about was how much she must know about the two of them. Hell, she probably rivalled Dean for knowledge.

‘And she’s a woman.’ Yes, Sam had noticed that, like the long black hair wasn’t evidence, the sweet smile and curves, despite his clothing being way too big for her, was further proof. Dean finally looked up, probably about to make some joke, when his eyes widened, almost comically. Sam, knowing who Dean’s attention was on, also turned.

It suited her, that was the first thing he thought, looking her up and down, before quickly forcing his eyes to stay on hers. Black jeans, ripped at each knee, lace-up boots that had a slight heel, making her close to 5ft 10. She had on a camo-top, tucked in and fitting her body, with a leather jacket on over the top, bags in each hand. A bright smile, almost as if she was unaware of the fact that lots of heads turned in her direction, and he figured that she probably didn’t realise. After all, she was a car.

‘Hey boys.’ She slid next to Dean, stole his coffee and took a sip, nose scrunching up and an adorable pout crossing her face.

‘How do you drink that?’ She scowled, reached to steal Sam’s, and he didn’t fight it, watched as she took a large gulp.

‘Finished buying the store?’ Dean asked, looking to the bags, and she laughed. Actually laughed, such an odd thing that Sam knew he was staring, also knew his brother was in the same situation.

‘Yeah, I’ve finished. Unless you’d prefer me walking around in nothing, isn’t it a good thing that I’ve got clothes?’ It was teasing, but Sam didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes widened, probably because he wasn’t used to a woman acting like this around him. Her attention drifted quickly, across to where a group of guys were hanging around, glancing in her direction every so often, and she cocked her head.

‘Why are they staring? Do I look funny?’ She looked back to him this time, and Sam shifted slightly in his seat.

‘No, you look fine.’ She frowned, and Dean quickly smoothed over Sam’s blunder.

‘You look good, Baby, they’re probably just checking you out.’ Even though it was her name, he knew as Dean said it, that he was flirting slightly. But, obliviously, Baby just grinned and smiled to the guys, who looked pretty freaked, and turned to leave. Sam bit down on his lip to stop himself laughing, saw Dean doing the same, and then those pretty grey eyes were back looking at the two of them.

‘So, can I meet Castiel now?’

**

Castiel just about managed to catch the flying girl, looking startled when she hugged him, then stepped back and grinned. Behind her, Sam and Dean were both laughing, and Castiel looked back to the bubbly woman in front, who kind of reminded him of Charlie.

‘Hi! I’m Baby.’ Dean and Sam had called him, told him that the Impala had been turned into a woman by a Witch’s curse, but he hadn't really expected… this. Oddly, she resembled the Impala, her hair the colour of the paint-work, eyes the colour of the metal.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Baby.’ She started chatting, mostly about how she didn’t know that much about him, but it was nice for him to occasionally fly to the backseat, or how he wanted to ride shotgun, and he was stunned by the fact that this vehicle had managed to retain all memories from her usual form as a car.

‘Cas, fancy a beer?’ Cas gave a nod to Dean, who moved in the direction of the kitchen, and Baby perked up.

‘Can I have one?’ Heads turned, silent conversations, before Dean said she could have one, but no more, in case it messed with her new body. The Angel looked to Sam, noted how the Hunter looked oddly nervous around her, and wondered why. Instead of asking, he followed Dean to the kitchen, took a beer from the Hunter when offered.

‘Do you know what happened to Sam after we went to Purgatory?’ An odd question, and presumably Dean didn’t want the standard answer, of him meeting Amelia and staying with her. Dean quickly explained what Baby had said, and Castiel frowned, wondering if that was why Sam looked so worried around her.

But he didn’t have a chance to ponder on it for long, music started blaring from the direction of the library, and Dean chuckled.

‘Trust Baby to listen to AC/DC.’ Castiel didn’t really get it, but he nodded anyway, taking the beer for Sam and Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!! Kudos and comments, as always, are appreciated


End file.
